


Jumper

by LastLaraOnEarth



Series: Choices [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Mentions of politics, Not adding more characters to prevent spoilers, like Harry Potter and Doctor Who to name a few, mentions of other fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastLaraOnEarth/pseuds/LastLaraOnEarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a friend forces you to test out his theoretical science thesis you find your self in a dimension that is not your own. An area filled with things called forces and sabers, it all seems a little weird but you need to find your way home. Will you ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where the Hell?

"Its a watch." You say disappointedly staring at Orion who is showing you his research project. It's a gold apple watch that looks pretty basic. Orion is in the Masters program for Astro Physics he works on the theoretical end of everything 

“No.No.No. (Y/N) this is so much more then a watch. This holds the ability for a person to move between two. I repeat TWO different dimensions. If this experiment works it will be one of the greatest break throughs in science since the discovery of gravity.” He said ecstatically.

“I thought your work was theoretical this seems like an applied science project." You ask rhetorically taking the watch from him to examine it more closely. It was odd because there was no external tampering on the watch at all. Yet Orion has been going crazy about this project for months. Claiming that everything inside the watch is completely redesigned to work with the program he created to do his experiment. That has to me something on the outside was different right?

"That's the point of the experiment! To prove theory to be applicable if done correctly. I reprogramed the entire watch to work with my program created on the computer. I want people to change the way we view things I want them to understand that space is more than just a linear travel point. That it can be multi dimensional! Time! SPACE! THE ENDLESS POSSIBILITIES!" 

He began to rant on "Okay Doctor Who I get it you think you were able to put the TARDIS in a watch. Calm down." You say looking at him with an obvious sense of disbelief in your voice. 

"You doubt my science! Put the watch on I'll show you!" he says grinning with excitement. Then immediately runs around the small dorm room like a lunatic setting up a camera, booting up his computer, and setting up a program that's just a blue screen with binary on it. After this nonsense that seems to last for hours but is probably on about 20 minutes he stands tall and proud next to me in front of the camera and clicks a button on a remote.

"HOLA AMIGOS! Today I am beta testing my thesis on parallel universe connectivity. My assistant (Y/N) will be the test subject for the theory. I had her put on the watch which I have re programed to do basic things that the watch is already capable of doing like location tracking, communication, and health tracking but being able to do these things on a much larger scale. It will be able to locate her on a multi dimensional path, and be able to communicate via phone capabilities that have been changed to not work on WIFI but with basic radio waves. The health tracking capabilities are set up to track as much information as possible. I choose to know her heart rate and sleep patterns to be able to understand what is going on in her surroundings." Orion continued to talk on and on about the things he changed and added to make the watch work for the experiment. "Now to begin." he says and walks over to the computer and immediately starts punching more information into the computer. "The point of this experiment is to travel into the dimension neighboring us. (Y/N) will be there for 1 minute our time and then back here home base."

A time then appears on the watch on your wrist counting down from three minutes.

"In a few short minutes (Y/N) will disappear and she will arrive in a new dimension." he says and you give him a small glare and reply  
”You sound more like a magician every time you open your mouth, instead of the scientist you are claiming to be. This is theoretical I doubt this is going to work you have to be pulling my leg or something.”

Orion shakes his head "Don't doubt the science it's amazing. It will work. you have to have faith in the math in the science." he says.

"I don't understand this kind of science I understand the political kind! How can I have faith in something I don't understand" I yell at him getting kind of flustered of being dragged to record a video that is going to show how much of an idiot you are to listen to a mad scientist like him.

"Isn't that all reli-" he began to retort before getting cut off by the computer that started flashing WARNING! and make a low siren noise. My watched continued to count down at 15 seconds to go and Orion ran to the computer that slowly began to smoke and rushed to type more codes to stop the program from continuing the experiment. all of his efforts were failing and time continued to countdown.

10 seconds

You began to laugh at Orion who was stressing over the computer if anything he should worry about catching the dorm on fire.

5......

4.....

3.....

2.....

FLASH.

Everything goes white and a high pitch ring over takes your hearing. You shake your head trying to clear your thoughts of the reality of what just occurred. Did the computer just blow up? The thought of death even creeps up to you. The color of the room begins to return but its not exactly how you remember, and the ringing slowly died. 

"I SAID HANDS UP!" the sound of a man made you jump from your gaze at the dark floor to the person standing in front of you. He was wearing all white armor and a large helmet that hid his face. It was obvious that he wasn't Orion. 

You hold your hands up taking in the surroundings this was not the dorm room you were just in. "It worked." You say almost inaudible. 

The man in all white spoke into what can be assumed a communication device inside of the helmet saying "Send immediate back up to hall F983 we have an intruder I repeat we have an intruder." 

Intruder wait, It's you that is intruding. He's talking about you. You are no longer in the safe environment of your college campus. "Where am I?" you ask. 

"DONT PLAY STUPID WITH ME NOW BE QUITE!" The Figure yells and many more armored figures looking exactly the same as the original one come from multiple angles to surround you. The armor was all white with black things around the joints. The black thing looks almost like under armor underneath knight's armor. It was intimidating not being able to see their face. It looked like a futuristic Knights of the Round Table.

Could you have ended up on a military base in Russia or something? No way Russia doesn't have the advance technology for something at this level. Plus the ability for them to speak English, Maybe this is Area 51. I do not put this by my own government. It begins to hit you that you may never make it out of here alive. Then you remember the watch! Orion said it was a communication device you bring your hands down and tap the screen but it stays blank. Continuing to fiddle with the watch, King Arthur's knights begin to come in closer around you. 

"HANDS UP" the original figure yelled again. 

Refusing to cooperate you yell into the Watch "ORION! GET ME OUT NOW!" You were going to have to make a decision sit here and let them do as they please or fight for your self. You decided fight. You get into a stance to run around the group of Specially armored knights. 

"RESTRAIN HER SHE COULD BE JEDI!" Another figure yelled. Jebi What the hell is this Florida? They begin swarming around you hold guns up to you aiming them. You try to be as sporadic as possible so they couldn't aim. Two were able to grab you by the arms. Causing you to Kick and scream your way free but before you could cause any damage and break free everything went black.  
____________________________________________________________

"General we have a problem" The young lieutenant says as he walks up to the tall man. 

"What!" the tall General said as he over looked the vast empty space in front of him. 

"A trooper claims to have found a girl in hall F983." the lieutenant said. 

The general turned to face the man and began to walk circles around him in a very menacing manner. "Many women are on board the Finalizer, Lieutenant Mitaka. I don't see the problem of one being in hall F983" The General said gritting his teeth together. 

"They believe she maybe another Jedi" Mitaka replied as he slowly began to walk out of the room knowing very well who would be coming around the corner after his words were spoken and he did not want to be caught in another crossfire between the Commander and the General.

"Get me Commander Ren. NOW!" The Red head said to an officer who was standing near by. 

"Y-Yes. General H-Hux. Rrr-Ri-right Away." he stammered and ran off. General Hux walked over to a panel and brought up a security screen and watched the footage of what the lieutenant just said to him. Randomly appearing in the hall, refusing to cooperate, everything screamed Resistance involvement. Even to the part of acting naïvely stupid.

"You requested me General?" A mechanicalized voice said behind him. 

"Yes, I thought you said there were only two Jedi?" Hux asked sternly. 

“No, Skywalker is the only Jedi Master he has most likely taken that scavenger as his apprentice. I wouldn't be surprised if they started trying more sensitive people. " He answered back 

"Well it appears that a third one has appeared on MY SHIP!" Hux yelled as his face turned the same color as his hair having the Hologram showing the events that just unfolded in the hallway. 

"When did this happen?" The commander questioned. 

"JUST NOW! I WANT YOU TO FIND OUT WHO SHE IS WORKING FOR AND KILL HER!" Hux screamed at the black robed man. "General I do not take orders from you!” He said yelled back. 

"Do Not patronize me Ren! Go figure out who she is now! She's working for the resistance I know it!" The General said "She may even know how to get to your precious Skywalker she appears to be young and stupid so maybe you will get something out of her." Hux spats out and march's off the bridge. 

The Commander stands there gripping a black hilt in his hand and without hesitation bringing the saber to life. The officers in the room run out afraid of being stuck in the cross fire as the Commander takes the saber to the near by counsel and destroy it to pieces of melted metal. Turning the once useful piece of machinery to a mangled mess. 

 

____________________________________________________________

Modern Demension:

Orion's eyes never left the spot where his friend just stood. "It worked." he said quietly "IT REALLY WORKED!" he yelled with glee. "Hey (Y/N) how you doin'" He said into a microphone. Silence returned “(Y/N),(Y/N)!” His face went pale and he quickly began to check on the program trying to find where his friend went. Silently kicking himself for doing something he may never get to fix. The computer finally rebooted itself and the program showed that not only were you not in the next dimension but multiple dimensions over. It would take months for Orion to sort through everything to try and find you. You could be lost forever.


	2. Interrogation

The pressure in the back of your head awakens you. Feeling restraints on your wrist and ankles snap you back to the reality that is becoming more and more terrifying as time elapses. You try to break free from the restraints struggling as much as possible to free yourself from this hell you've entered. Beginning to asses your surroundings you see something dark lingering in the shadows of the one corner in the room. It’s a hooded figure and it moves out into a more lighted section and began to chuckle. It was terrifying because the sound that projected towards you didn't sound humane it sounded mechanical. When the head was lifted you see a mask it was black and silver and could definitely strike fear in the eyes of enemies. 

"Where am I?" You ask first trying to get answers.

"Who do you work for?" he asks in return.

“Where am I?” You ask again trying to sound more firm but not as firm as you wish.

“Who do you Work for?” The hooded figured yelled sounding even more menacing then before.

"Scaraville University, I'm a student in Political Science" you reply quietly as fear rushes through you.

"Don't play stupid Now tell me who you really work for!" the creature yells sending chills down your spine.

 

"I JUST TOLD YOU!" You scream hoping to get through to him who you were.

“Why did the Resistance send you. You aren’t even strong in the force.” The dark figure states.

“What the hell are you even talking about. Resistance is that where I am?” you ask seriously why is everyone here so thick. You have no idea about this resistance thing he is talking about.You begin to watch his body language you see his it tense he grips his hands tightly into fists and then all of a sudden release his right hand and holds it out as if reaching out with all the strength he had in him towards your face. 

You stare at him intensely as he does this for two whole minutes. “What the hell are you trying to do Scan me for deadly diseases or something? Listen Predator I don't know what you are trying to do or what you have been talking about but I would like to talk to whomever is in charge of your thing you have going on here, maybe an HR department. Something.” you say starting to lose patience with the thing in front of you all of a sudden his hands clenched down his side and a bright red beam appeared. You scream.

“Do Not Mock Me You Scum! You will answer me! Who Sent you here and Why!?” The red light cracked and hissed by your neck exulting heat forcing you to not move at all. 

“Orion Ackelston, sent me he’s working on some parallel dimension jumping thing I don't know anything else I swear I am not lying, can I claim asylum or something I don't know whats going on.” I reply 

“Liar! What did Luke do to make it impossible to read you!” The Predator yelled bringing the red beam closer to your neck.

“Who The Fuck Is Luke!? What the Hell Is The Force!? What In The Name of Anything Is Jebeye? And Most Importantly Where The Fuck Am I!? You scream back to the Predator who brings the glowing thing down. 

“Wait, You don’t know what the resistance is?” The Predator asks.

“Oh My God You Stupid Hunk Of Metal! No! I Have No Idea What You Are Talking About.” You yell heat rising to your face as anger filled your veins. “I just want to go home.” You say as you release a large huff pulling your head back farther into the metal thing you are still restrained to. 

“I’m not metal.” Predator says and then places its hands at the base of its head and then a series of clicks and hisses occur and its hands begin to lift of the metal grate. You quickly close your eyes afraid of what you were going to see “You can open your eyes” A deep voice says. 

“No.” You reply. Suddenly a softer warmth occurs by your ear It’s breathing. The two of you remain silence for time that seems to move to slow for comfort. 

“Are you scared?: The voice says slow and low.

“Not entirely.” You lie. You feel the breathing get closer as the touch of soft lips barely gaze your ear. 

“Then open them” The voice says as a hand gently grips your chin and moves your face slightly to the side closer to the voice. Slowly you open your eyes and are met with bright brown eyes and immediately you saw all of his pain and sorrow pouring out. The person who said the eyes were the window to a person’s soul was right because you could read this guy so well. He looked so afraid, so tortured, all you wanted to do was help him but the reality was you were a prisoner here at least you assume you are.

“Where did Predator go?” you say. Realizing the words spilled from your mouth you gasp afraid of the return of the mask creature.

“Why do you keep calling me Predator?” He asks moving away from your face a little bit.

“The scary scanning robot thing that was in here. Thats a Predator” you reply 

“It’s a mask. I’m not a droid.” he answers

“So you are Predator?” you ask double checking.

“My name is Kylo Ren. I’m a commander here on base.” he says answering one of the many questions you have asked over the span of one? two? hours? days? 

“Okay. Kylo. Is it possible to free me from these terrible restraints?” you ask.

“Where am I going to put you?” He asks

“I don’t know a Resort, a 4 seasons, do you take Hilton rewards?” You suggest.

He stares at you questioningly obviously unfamiliar with any of the things you have just said.”Hux will never agree to let you just go.” He answers.

“How about first you un restrain me, then you and I go get some drinks a pastry of some sort and talk about all of the questions we have for each other and then move on from their. You can personally watch me if you must until we figure out how to send me back home.” You argue. 

“Fine, I’ll remove the restraints. We will head to my corridors to talk more about this in private.” He agrees and as soon as the words left his mouth the restraints are released and you move off of the platform and see the height difference between you and Kylo. He grabs his mask and places it back over his face turning him back into the Predator. 

“Lead the way sir.” You say. He grabs your arm lightly and tugs you as you trail behind him sightly. Practically jogging to keep pace with him as he takes quick strides making random turns ever so often. “Smaller strides please I'm shorter then you I'm practically running behind you.” You say running out of breath. Kylo stops immediately in his tracks and you run into him. “Thanks for the Warning.” You say. Then before you can register whats actually happening you feel your self over his shoulder. “What are you doing?” You slightly yell. .

“Carrying you.” He says. 

“You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet sweetheart.” You retort.

“I’m a catch darling.” The mechanical commander responds. After many more right and left turns you eventually get put down back on your feet and he punches a code into a keypad and the door slides open. “My Lady” the mechanical tone says as he extends his arm out gesturing for you to walk through the door way.

You walk into the room taking in the darkness that the room conveyed. Everything was black the couch, the table, walls, floors, literally everything was black. The lights in the room were dim and and besides the furniture the room was empty. “Could use some art in here. Something that can make it look like a person lives here.” You say walking around aimlessly through the small sitting area. 

“It’s pointless to do that. Take a seat, please.” Kylo says as he sits in a chair and removes his mask and slightly slams it on the table. 

You move to the small couch and sit down, both of you stare at each other in silence. “Okay Freud what do you want to know” You say breaking the silence for the both of you.

“You say your not from here, explain where are you from? Who are you?” He asks hesitantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You so much for the kudos and input, I cant wait to see where this goes and how this story will develop. Until Next Time!


	3. Not What It Seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile I was having serious issues writing this.

You stare at him His words echoing through your mind ‘You say your not from here, explain where are you from? Who are you?’ The answer was simple but also very difficult. Would Kylo ever understand what you mean? Do you even understand what you mean? You wish you remembered that episode of Doctor Who when Rose, and the Doctor jumped to Pete’s World. The Doctor probably had a great explanation of the whole parallel universe theory thing. 

“I am from what we call a Parallel demission. It is also a theory, or now was a theory.This concept means that what is going on right here right now is going on somewhere else. Possibly in a different scenario like I am you and you are me. But specifically I’m from an area called Virginia. It’s a state located in the Country, The United States of America. Does that even exist here?” You say

“No, it does not” he replies. You look at him and his face looks uneasy. Like he is unable to determine if you are telling the truth. Wondering what motives you have to have you end up here of all places. Which you still don't have any clue where here actually is. 

“Wow.” You say almost inaudible. “Not only am I lost in a separate demission, there is no reference of America here. Im lost forever.” It begins to fully hit you. You may never go home again, no more friends, no more family nothing. “And as far as who I am... I guess I’m no one.” The room grows quite. “Tell me where am I?” you ask trying to deflect the pain that is suddenly over coming you. 

“This is the Star Destroyer, Finalizer right now I’m not sure what star system were in but were heading towards a planet. Maybe it can answer where you came from as well since you like to create elaborate stories. I’m still baffled how they manage to block your mind. I’m going to have to bring you to the Supreme Leader.”

“Have you not heard a word I’ve said. I’m not from here” You scream.

 

“You think I’m a fool! Is this her sick way on bringing me home? Does she think that you some stupid girl will do that.” The tone in his voice rising. “Do you really think I am that stupid? I will not be seduced by some girl.” Anger raging through him as he speaks. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” You ask looking at him trying to find an answer in his face

“You think you can trick me into doing what you want” He yells

“What are you talking about! What is wrong with you! I’m not trying to do anything to trick you!” You yell standing up from your seat. He stands up as well taking a long stride to tower over you. 

“You are so brain washed by them that you cant even see what they have done to you.” He says angrily.

“You are so stupid you cant even understand reality from your own delusion!” You say standing firm. Then All of a sudden you are pushed to the floor.  
“Learn your place girl!” He yells.

“Learn my place! You should learn to respe-- Wait! Did you just push me without touching me!?” you say realizing how he never physically touched you.Yet here you were on the ground looking up at the only other person in the room. 

“Silence!” He screams “I have given you what you wanted now give me what I asked for. The truth!” Then he stretched his hand up and you move up and against a wall. Fear strikes you as your ability to breath leaves as the feeling of hands gripping your throat tighten. 

“Fine.” You say aloud barely audible. Without hesitation he lets you go and you drop to the floor coughing trying to regain some air back into your lungs. 

“Now speak. What do you know” He yells. 

“Luke sent me here as a distraction. He thinks that if i can get you to believe whatever I want you too he can come here get what he wants and leave.” You lie. He stares at you long and hard. Then walks over to the predator mask and re attaches it to his face. A few strides and he is staring down at you. You can feel his gaze burning into your soul. There is no way he would believe this you think. Then he grabs your arm and yanks you up, and before you have a chance to regain your footing your thrown over his shoulder and he walks out of the room again. 

Rights and Lefts occur and you begin to squirm trying to fight your way free, but the more you try the tighter his grip on legs become. “Let Me Go!” You yell hitting his back with the most amount of strength you have left. 

He remains silent and you continue to fight with every ounce left in you. Then the sound of a door opens and he speaks. 

“Supreme Leader! This girl..” He drops you to the ground. “She appeared in a hall earlier today and I can’t read her, Luke must have done something to her!” He says. You look around and see a huge figure sitting in a large chair. All you can compare it to is the Lincoln Memorial back home. You stare up in awe at the tall disfigured person in front of both you and Kylo Ren. 

The large man stares at you intently with much strain appearing on his face. “She is not from here my young apprentice. Your old master has nothing to do with this matter.” The Supreme Leader says 

“She is able to resist the force, unless I use it in a physical form.” He explains.You stand up from off the ground and look at them both everything they said makes no sense. 

“Kylo Ren. Look at her, she is not from here. If I were you I would thank the Force she is here and use it to our advantage.” He says.

“Uhh... excuse me... The Girl here. Do I have a say in the matter about what is going to happen to me.

Both men respond in unison “No!”

 

____________________________________________________________________________

Modern Dimension.

“Professor! Professor!” Orion yells as he barges into the office of Professor Marlon, who was also chair of the department.

“Yes. Orion. What is it?” Marlon asks exasperatedly.

“Look!” shoving the camera into the professors face. “It worked!” Before the professor could even dismiss the student your figure disappearing from the screen appears before him and his face goes stone cold.

“When was this?” The professor asked.

“ A half hour ago. But thats not the problem the problem is my friend. She's gone. And the program I used is broken completely she stuck and I can’t get her back.” Orion explains in a panic.

Marlon looks at Orion in disbelief.”You were actually able to do it?” he asked.

“Can we talk about a more important matter I’m afraid I will never be able to recreate the expiernece. I need help reestablishing communication with her to see if she is still alive, and to let her know whats going on!” Orion rambles on

“Let me make a few phone calls, we will see what we can do.”


	4. Hope

“She will be a key weapon in the fight against the resistance. Kylo Ren I would like you to begin training her as your new apprentice.” The horrific creature said.

“Supreme Leader she is not force sensitive.” The young knight said taking a step closer to the tall figure 

“She is. Wherever she is from, the ability to tap into it must be much more difficult, I can sense it she is very strong in it. It is your duty to insure that she can be the weapon we need her to be.” he responds.

His words turn over in your head A weapon and the other word they keep using The force. Kylo just done got saying he couldn't read you and now this Supreme Leader thing thinks you have it. This whole situation just keeps getting more and more confusing.

“Alright so explain to me what this Gollum is saying.” You say finally fed up being spoken down to to and at for the last hour as these two discussed your position here on base and what you will do for them. They both look at you in a curious manner. “Wait Mordor doesn't exist here? You don't know about hobbits, and elves, and the story of the ring?” 

“No.” Kylo replied “Who is Gollum?” he asked

You slowly point towards the Supreme Leader. “Looks a bit like him but a tad smaller then me, and is very obsessive over a small ring that posses great power. I mean from the very little i know of you people he seems a lot like this guy.”

“Are you insulting the Supreme Leader!” Kylo yelled

“You keep insulting me you stupid duck!” You yell back “Since I got here its been the stupid girl, or the stupid resistance girl, or the stupid white knights keep feeling me up like I haven't noticed every time I’ve been restrained. You horrific creatures love seeing a girl restrained don't you.”

“More then you would ever know” a red headed figure said as he walks into the room.

“See, Where I am from I am in the last year of schooling of getting a doctorate in Political Science. Where I am from, I am smart, people treat me with respect, and I have held small positions of political office! I am not just no one! I demand to be treated with the same respect as the two of you and this General you keep talking about.

“I am the general.” The red head hissed

“Silence!” Gollum yelled. 

“Being trained in the force is a compliment to your talents. But you also say you work well with politics I want you to help General Hux here with small things in order to help build a backing for the First Order. We must insure that the Resistance and whats left of the Republic Falls.” Gollum lectured 

“I don’t need help from some girl.” The ginger argued.

“Yes you do General, when you invade you have no understanding on how to gain the respect of the planet. Were losing to the Resistance! We must try another approach. I want you and Kylo Ren to insure that she is treated with respect and I need you to understand the importance what her position is.” He demands “Her training will begin immediately.” and his image disappears. 

“Who is she?” The General asked

“She’s the girl that you made me interrogate.” Kylo answered.

“I told you to get rid of her not to have her work for us!” He retorted back.

“I couldn't get any information out of her! I brought her here for Supreme Leader’s guidance.” 

As they argued back and forth you realized they have completely forgotten about you being in the room. You took this opportunity to walk past them both quietly and walk up to the door. It slides open and you find your self in an empty hallway of the ship. 

Just using your gut instinct you followed certain halls and thats when you found it exactly what you were looking for. The Aircraft Hanger. Did you know how to fly a plane Hell No! Did you care not one bit. 

________________________________________________________________________

“Where did she go?” 

“Can you focus for just one minute I asked you to get rid of her Ren! To make sure that we had no more distractions or issues on base, we have enough to worry about now that the Skywalker is back and the other Jedi.” Huh Yelled 

“Can You Focus For A Minute And Realize She Is No Longer Here” Kylo yelled back.

“Find her. Doesn't she have a force signature or something.” 

“You Idiot Would You Listen For Once In Your Life! I Cant Read Her She Is To Strong In The Force!” 

“Frak! How Is That Pos--“ Hux was cutoff by the angry knight storming by him and into the hall on a rampage to find his now missing apprentice! 

“GENERAL!” Lieutenant Mitaka yelled running towards Hux. “The girl she’s taken the Admiral hostage!” 

“Shoot her!”

“She has Commander Ren’s Saber.” The Lieutenant says frightened. With all right he should be too because when the words left his mouth the dark knight stopped dead in his tracks and gripped at his side where his hilt should be. Poor Mitaka shaking to his bones was dragged to the wall as Commander Ren ran towards him.  
“What did you say.” The masked creature hissed “Where” The lieutenant chocking under the grip of the commander bring his hands to his throat trying to break free.

“Ren! Let Go of my Lieutenant” Hux demanded. Kylo let go 

“The Hanger” Mitaka gasped and Kylo stormed off towards the Hanger.

_______________________________________________________________________

“Get. Me. Off. Of. This. Ship. Now.” You say holding the large hissing weapon in your hand. 

“Let him Go!” The masked knight said. 

“I want to go home!” you reply. Kylo comes closer and you let go of the Admiral who runs off immediately. You place the lighted weapon between the two of you preventing him from coming closer. “Now.” All of the sudden you heard your name being called from the watch you both look at your wrist in shock.

“Why is your Holo watch talking?” Kylo asked.

“Thats what it does amongst other things.” you reply as you shut the weapon off.

“Orion. I’m here” you reply to the watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I love all of you! The positive feedback means so much. Classes are finally over so i'm going to try to post more.


	5. Allies

“Awesome!-Your’e-alive!-So-I-was-able-to-restore-the-communication-between-the-two-of-us. Though-currently-that-is-all-I-can-do-It’s-going-to-be-awhile-to-fix-the-program-and-bring-you-back-here! But-It’s-Awesome-because-your’e- alive”    
“SHUT UP!” Kylo screamed cutting Orion’s rant off.

“Who was that?” Orion asked hearing fear strike through him

“Kylo Ren, He is a commander on the Finalizer a base slash ship for the First Order. He's like a teenage Scorpion from Mortal Kombat. Oh and I am in Space not on a planet.” You explain.

“I Said Shut Up” He yelled again

“Listen Ren! I hold the Light Sword I hold the power! Supreme Leader said to treat me with respect and I demand to be treated with it and if that means I can live on a planet by myself until Orion can fix this then so be it. I will wound you with this!” 

“Uhh are you okay? Whats wrong!” Orion panicked

“No problems sweetheart just trying to put boys in their place.” Reassuring him so he doesn't have a panic attack over the link that was just restored.

“You are always good at that.”

“Look I’m un the middle of something can we chat in like I don't know three hours.”

“Roger Roger”

“Now where were we. Oh yeah I’m in charge!” you say confidently.

“No, were both in charge. Give me back my saber, you will get one in time. It’s time to start training.” Kylo said calmly yet sternly.

“But I just want to hide while Orion finds a way to get me home.” 

“Come with me.” He says as softly as his mask allows him. You turn the saber off and hand it back to him and follow him out of the hanger as the pool of storm troopers, and staff part like the sea for you two to leave. You follow him down several hallways finally stopping by a door. “Here this is your quarters. Its been a long day. Sleep we will begin your training tomorrow okay.”

You look at his mask searching for a meaning for this sudden calmness you don't want to trust it because the last time he did this hours ago he was screaming at you minutes later. Yet your gut tells you that he finally understands you weren't lying and that part of him his sorry that he did it. You dismiss it realizing that its definitely in your mind. “Well then Good Night Commander.” 

His hands clench and his body shifts. He looks around and the mask begins to hiss and it falls to the floor with a loud bang. “Good Night.” his features look soft against the rough scar on his face. 

“What happened?” you ask slowly bringing your hand to his face. He winced as you got close to the scar bringing his hand to yours brining it down to his side, but not letting go.

“During a battle I was injured and was quickly losing my strength and in a moment of weakness this scavenger took a chance. This reminds me of my weakness my failures, why I must do whatever is possible to succeed. 

“I look at scars differently. I find them reminders of strength the ability to survive something that many can’t. That it will take more then some simple scavenger to stop you from your goal. If I were you I wouldn’t look at it as a failure but as her failure because she still was unable to kill you.” 

“Good Night.” Kylo says as he lets go of your hand and you feel yourself breathing again. Not realizing you ever stopped. He picks his mask up from the floor places it back over his face and says “The code for your room is zero seven two four zero one.” and he walks away.

You say the numbers to your self over and over again and then press them into a keypad that opens the door. You walk into the gray and black room very similar to room you were in earlier that day but even emptier if that was possible. A couch, table, and chair in one area that leads to a small dining room and a small kitchen then a small hallway in the other direction. You follow the hallway and see two doors opposite each other you open the one on the left and its a fairly large bathroom. You walk in to it seeing large granite tile floors a beautiful white tub and a luxurious vanity that has a fluffy gray towels folded neatly on top. You turn around and walk across the hall to the other door. A bedroom, that without surprise kept with the tones of black and gray. 

Walking into the room towards what can be assumed as a closet you open it but were disappointed to see it empty. Why would you think it would be filled with anything, you did just arrive on base. Regardless you need to shower, its been a very long and stressful day and its time you washed up.

Heading back to the bathroom you discard the clothes to a corner in the room then remove the watch from your wrist placing it on the counter. The feeling of it off your wrist is odd because its the final piece from home that you have removed and it keeps the feeling of all of this remains real. Slowly you make your way to the tub and turn it on, as it fills you look around the room a little more to see if you can find anything else. Soaps appear in a small cabinet, which you grab and bring them to the tub that you slowly immerse yourself in. The water calming and relaxing you instantly. Washing your hair and body completely until the water grows cold. Climbing out and wrapping a towel around your body and hair. You walk over to the sink and look in the mirror. Suddenly you hear a knock.

You slowly make your way to the door as the person on the other side knocks again.”Who is it?” you yell.

“Kylo” 

“Well, I’m not decent you may have to come back another time.” You reply. The other end of the door went silent so you walked away from it suddenly the door opened. “Hey!” you screeched.

“I have clothes for you.” he said mechanically as he shows a large pile of clothes. 

“Thank you.” 

“Your welcome. Here is something you can put on now.” Handing you some pants and a t-shirt. You run to the bathroom and quickly change and return to the room where he still sitting. 

“I really appreciate the clothes, Is there a mall on a nearby planet I can go to and get more, I don't even know how I would pay for it though.”

“A what?” he asks looking genuinely confused. You twirl around the idea to explain this.

“A store, a market, a place where I can buy, trade something to get more.” 

“Oh. Well here on base there isn’t much clothing choices you can either wear a first order regulated outfit, armor, or well armor.”

“You wear a neat outfit, no-one else on base has one.”

“I’m important.”

“According to your Supreme Leader, I am now as well, I should get an important outfit as well.”

“Is your outfit all you care about?”

“Right now, yes, I have a pretty decent size closet much large then my dorm closet.I would do anything to fill it with dresses, gowns, pants, skirts, tops, shoes. Shoes! I love shoes. I like a variety.” Kylo looks at you as you say all of this shakes his head and lets outa small chuckle realizing he took his mask off once again. 

“You are something Jumper.”

“What?”

“You jumped here from another demission correct?”

“Correct”

“Your nickname is Jumper.”

“So Kylo Ren is yours? Or can I keep calling you Predator?” 

“Kylo Ren is the identity I took when I came to the dark side. You can call me Predator if you wish I feel it will be monotonous to try and tell you otherwise.”

“The identity you took. Who were you before?”

“Thats enough, I will see you tomorrow morning at 0600 hours. Good Night”

And with that he stormed out of the room. The idea of who he was, the dark side, and all the information he has just given you tosses through your mind. Why was it such a difficult topic for him? You couldn't dwell on it much it was late and you had to get up eventually. You head to your room and quickly fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I love all of your feedback you guys are amazing and make me so happy! I'm going to try and get at least one more chapter up this week, since this weekend is going to be very busy for me (lots of celebratory events happening). If you want to me to link some type of social media thing so that you guys can get updates on when I will update this story let me know, I'll do that for you.


	6. Peace is a lie, There is only passion

“Wake up.” A mechanical barks you awake. “you slept in get changed and meet me out in the living room in 5 minutes.” Kylo says as he throws fabric in your face and walks out of the room. You look at the fabric separating the pieces pants, a tunic both pieces are relatively heavy but still has give to it. A large piece of fabric that as you stretch it out looks like a cape. “TWO MINUTES!” Kylo yells and you jump out of the bed and quickly begin putting all of the clothes on stumbling around the room.

“Shoes...Shoes... I need--“ and suddenly you trip over something on the ground and you fall. “What the F- Oh. Shoes.” as you stare at a pair of lace up combat boots. You finish changing and run out of the room. 

 “Peace is a lie,” He says staring at his mask placed on the coffee table in the living room.

“That’s obvious who would ever believe that universal peace is possible,”you reply as you make your way across the room and sit on the sofa across from Kylo. “It’s improbable to make people believe all the same thing and to do the same thing that would make things perfect. No one can properly function in a perfect world.” 

He looks up at you with a puzzling look on his face “You agree?” 

“Of course I do. Peace needs chaos and chaos needs peace its exactly like yin and yang” he gives you a questionable look. “Yin and Yang aren't in your culture okay. Yin and Yang is a concept of two opposites existing to not only balance each other but physically depend on each other.” 

“I think you are slightly missing the point. We don't want balance with the Jedi. Peace for us is a constant conflict. It can only work that way we can’t be balanced with them. We are unable to work equally with them. Jedi believe that if they destroy us there will be peace. I want to destroy to the Jedi because they do not understand the hypocrisy they posses. They think they are universal peace keepers. They aren't suppose to suppress all of there emotions. Basically empty shells they want to create. Its a distraction from the peace they want.”

“Okay so this force is everywhere, and you and the Jedi have different ways on using it. This is the base of the conflict between the two groups. You need to continue the chaos in order for your peace to be achieved and they want to destroy you so that their peace to be achieved.”

“I think you understand the premises of it.”

“Alright next question whats the white knights?” 

“They are far from knights, they are stormtroopers. Soldiers. Simple as that.” he replies.

“Your sword. It lights up.”

“It’s called a light saber.”

“Okay lets not explain this one right now. Lets begin my training.”

“I already have. I am trying to teach you the code of the Sith. The first part is Peace is a lie, there is only passion.” 

You stare at each other, the words he just tossing in your head. This guy! This guy has passion?! How is that possible? Ever since you met him he has acted like a kid on my Super Sweet 16 not much like a political figure, or religious figure whatever its referred to in this dimension. What amount of passion can the guy even have. “You have passion?” you scoff.

“I didn't follow the Sith under the influence of lust. I turned to the Sith because they understood me.They didn't fear my power, they embraced it. They didn't fear who my grandfather was unlike my father. Him and my mother feared me so much they sent me away to live with my Uncle. To be a Jedi. They never cared about me. They just wanted to get rid of a problem.” 

“Your parents are afraid of you?”

“My father was, and my mother gave into his fear and sent me away.

“So you have no relationship with your parents? Do you want to try and mend things or work things out with them?” You suddenly realize that you have asked the wrong question because he grows quite. His eyes look sad, You can see the grief coming off of him.”I’m sorry I didn't mean to ask the wrong question.”

“I can’t mend things with them. My mother will never forgive me.” the room grows quite again and Kylo just stares at the floor. “My father on the other hand,” he shifts uncomfortably in the seat. “He haunts me in my dreams every night. All because of my stupidity. I thought I was going to stop this call to the light I constantly have, but even killing him didn't help.” 

You gasp quietly as the words left his mouth. And you can see the guilt, the embarrassment, the depression that he held on his shoulders. You stand up and make your way over to where Kylo was; kneeling to the ground in front of him “It’s okay” you respond quietly. 

Immediately Kylo steps up which causes you to lose balance and fall. “It’s not important.”

“You’re lying.” you say standing up.

“How do you know how I feel, you don’t know me. You’re a stranger meddling in a place you don’t belong.”

“I can read people, and its obvious you are upset. Its written all over your face.”

“I looked down you can’t read the top of my head.”

“Stop playing this game Kylo. One minute you act like a nice guy and the-“

“I am not a nice guy. I am a man with a cause. To destroy the last of the Jed-“

“You act like a two year old. If you can’t control it you force it to go your way the next. Grow up your what thirty years old! Start acting your age!” You yell feeling the anger build up inside you.

“That’s funny coming from you! Your trying to control me right now! Thinking you can fix all of my problems at a blink of a hat. Guess what sweetheart you can’t control me!” he yells back.

“Im not trying to control you! I’m trying to understand you!” 

“I’m not your doctor project back off!” 

“I’m not that kind of doctor you stupid Predator!” You scream, he chuckles in return and that just infuriates you more. Then before you could come to terms with the amount of rage you had in you the chair that Kylo was sitting in slid across the floor.

“See you need to control things just as much as me. That” he says pointing at the chair “That is the force. That is you using your passion, your need for control the need for you to keep things in the order you want your life to be. This is the first lesson.”

“You made me mad on purpose?” you ask in shock. Kylo just laughs.

“I wanted to see if you really were Force Sensitive. I’m surprised you actually are. Not that I normally question the Supreme Leader but you. You simple minded girl.”

“Stop. Please. I don't want to be angry. You said passion. Is there another way I could tap into this force without having the urge to kill you.” you ask him

“No.” 

“Are you afraid?”

“No.”

“You’re afraid of lust aren’t you?”

“No.”

“Then tell me why.”

“No.”

You walk up to him leaving barely any space between the two of you. Staring up at him into his eyes searching for an answer of who he is an answer for the question he refuses to answer. You knew a few things about passion from your time on Earth, and you were determined to see if you were right. “Can we try a different way?” You ask as you slowly rise on your tip toes barely grazing your lips to his. Feeling his entire body stiffen as you guide your hands up his arms up to his shoulders. 

He closes eyes slowly leaning closer but you tease him you want him to work for this. You back away slightly and shake your head. He closes the space between the two of you again “Yes.” He says and immediately crashes his lips to yours. He brings his hand to your cheek and the other to your hip, gripping on to you for dear life. You break the kiss and remove your robe. He removes his cowl around his neck and robe as well. He reconnected the kiss and all you could feel was his hunger and need for lust, for something. To feel something just once.

*beep beep*

You both ignore the communication device on the table that was alerting one of you.

*beep beep*

“What in the” You stare at the object as Kylo ignores it and moves to your neck nibbling just the right spot to make you sigh in pleasure.

*beep beep*

Kylo groans and stops his important task of ‘teaching’ and walks to the device. “What Hux” as a small hologram appeared before you two. You mentally gapped in awe as this technology doesn't exist like this on Earth. 

“You both are requested immediately on deck were about to land” and before either of you could protest the hologram disappeared.

“You heard him, lets go” he says as he picks up pieces of his uniform and puts it back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to heat up!!! Anyway sorry I never got around to updating I was celebrating my birthday along with a few other things. I will try to get one more chapter up this week but I can't make many promises. Let me know what you think love getting feedback from you guys! Much Love. Ciao!


End file.
